


Codeword: Christmas Star

by SonnenFlower



Series: Codeword: Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Poinsettia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Neville loved everything about Christmas. The cosy atmosphere, the fairy lights, the mulled wine outside with fluffy gloves and every version of Christmas trees, everything but Poinsettias!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Codeword: Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Codeword: Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sunschine :)

Neville loved everything about Christmas. The cosy atmosphere, the fairy lights, the mulled wine outside with fluffy gloves and every version of Christmas trees.

The only thing he loved more than Christmas were plants. Big plants, small plants, ugly plants, useless plants Neville loved them all, all but one. For some reason there was this one plant that most people would see as the culmination of everything Christmas and flowery, the one thing that would combine his two great loves, the perfect plant for Neville - a Poinsettia also known as the Christmas star. But for whatever reason Neville hated those red excuses of a Christmas plant. At their worst, some brainless fool would enchant them with a permanent glittering charm.

Originally coming from Mexico people believed it to have all kinds of powers - which was complete bullshit - not that Neville had a problem with muggle plants, but this one- Anyway, there was nothing he could do as he compiled his latest order.

Who in their right mind would order one hundred Poinsettias and that every year? Sixty red ones, which he had already packed, twenty white ones, which were packed as well and twenty of the ever glittery type, which he was still trying to wrangle into their box without getting something of the everlasting glitter on himself. Last year he hadn’t stopped glittering until February!

He was still cursing this customer when his shop bell rang him out of his head. Too bad he had been so deep in his thoughts, that the bell actually startled him. Right in the middle of the ever glittering plants of hell. So when he entered his shop front he was still busy trying to get rid of at least some of the glitter and didn’t realise who had just entered his shop.

“Hello, Mr Longbottom. I’m sorry to turn up unannounced like that, but Hermione Granger assured me, I wouldn’t have to fear any ill-treatment if I’d revealed who I am, and with the weather like it appears at the moment, I decided collection my Poinsettia order myself would be preferable to all of us.”

In the middle of his shop stood an overly formal Pansy Parkinson of all people and Neville needed a second to proceed what she just said.

“So Hermione told you I probably wouldn’t hex you for tuning up here, and you are the one ordering the planets from hell? Can’t say it isn’t fitting”

Pansy seemed to relax slightly when his first reaction wasn't gripping his wand.

“Basically yes. But I do have a question. What do you mean by plants from hell?”

Neville just snorted, which resulted in him showering some poor roses in glitter and Pansy raising an eyebrow. She did look quite stunning like that, Neville would admit.

“Let’s say, Poinsettias are not my favourites.” Neville really tried to be diplomatic here. Not only was Pansy’s order a significant one every year, but she had something about herself that had Neville really not wanting to say something that she wouldn’t like. Sure, he couldn’t understand what she found in these monstrosities, but who was he to judge?

“Too bad,” Pansey’s cautious attitude had completely vanished at this point. If Neville wouldn’t know better, he might have even said she had switched to flirtatious. “If you had, I might have asked you out for a drink, when you are done with your work. You are probably the only person I know that could pull that glitter look off, and I know Draco I-am-being-extra Malfoy.”

The wink she served that line with rendered Neville finally speechless.

When he didn’t react for a few seconds Pansy shrugged and turned to the back. “Are my Poinsettias back here?” Neville only nodded, he was way too occupied with watching Pansy’s skirt swishing around her tights as her high heels carried her to the back room door.

“I like your skirt.” Was what he said when he followed here. Definitely not what he had intended to say. “Ahm, I mean, why do you even like Poinsettias? Aren’t they a bit tacky?”

Pansy chuckled “I like it too.” while she turned on the spot. “And I kind of have to like them, don’t you think?”

“Do you?” That was a solid answer, and Neville patted himself mentally on the shoulder, at least it hadn’t been another comment about her skirt, because his head still felt like it was spinning, after Pansy’s little pirouette.

“Of course I do. Poinsettia is my middle name after all.”


End file.
